


疼痛

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	疼痛

疼痛

凑崎纱夏杀青的那一夜，她没有去剧组的聚会。

而是坐在黑暗中，房间里只有手机发着微弱的光，她发着呆，手机屏幕逐渐暗下去，她又点亮，循环往复，她看着手机上显示的热搜榜排行榜上的字眼出了神。  
#周子瑜 受伤  
#周子瑜 舞台事故   
她每个都点进去看了，但手机信号弱的像是快要熄灭，不断转动的加载项，将她的心扭在一起，光是看到字眼她就有点无法呼吸，像是身临其境，像是受伤的人是她，而不是周子瑜。

她在房间里游走，举高手机，不断寻找信号好的地方，她看见了饭拍的视频，在舞台上，周子瑜坠落了下去，像是一架失事的飞机，俯冲向地面，而后就是一片混乱，成千上万人的惊呼，背景音乐是周子瑜歌的伴奏，平日里动听的声音，变成了魔咒，那坠落时的声响，她似乎也听到了，或许是她心破碎的声音，那声响像是一把利刃，直直的插入她的身体，她变得无力，血液就着伤口流出，她被抽空所有。

她不断点开tag，寻找更多的信息，抓着手机的指节几乎快要发白，她在照片上看到周子瑜的脸，苍白而毫无生气，眉头皱起，因疼痛布满了冷汗，像是耶稣被绑在十字架上，悲悯又脆弱，周子瑜从不喊疼，就算是练舞练到腰部拉伤，她也会在旁人的询问下，笑着说：

“我没事”然后又在窄小的练习室里挥洒汗水，即使腰部传来锥心的疼，她也不开口，只有凑崎纱夏看到她悄悄拂摸上腰部的手，周子瑜从不轻易展示脆弱，跟所有人，只有她会悄悄溜进周子瑜的房间，用冰凉的手轻轻按摩她的腰，然后眼泪像熔浆一样滴落在周子瑜的背上。

即使在被大众舆论误会，千夫所指，她也平静地接受，不会掉泪，像是眼泪是她身体的所有，只要她一哭，她就会消散一样，你望着她的眼，总是能看到坚韧，在狂风暴雨里也不会低头的百合花，迎着风，绽放一次又一次。

凑崎纱夏能想象到周子瑜被送往医院的时候，她会紧紧地抓住扶手，然后笑着对经纪人说：

“我没事，”疼痛不会消失，而只会被她藏在一又一句的我没事，痛苦被她压抑着，压抑在她的血肉里，凑崎纱夏常常想，眼泪和苦痛会被周子瑜带进坟墓里。

医生们会将无数的管子布满周子瑜的身体吗？那副她见过无数次的美丽躯体，会躺在洁白而无生机的病床上，药水会顺着静脉滴入，她漂亮的脸会被呼吸机盖上，她会闭上她漂亮而又多情的眼，独自一人在苦痛的漩涡里挣扎。

周子瑜出事故时的视频，像是一把钝刀，有人不断扬起落下，落在她最脆弱的左心房，砍断她的动脉，停止血液供给给身体，不然她为什么会觉得这么冷，这么冷。

凑崎纱夏点开微信，置顶还是周子瑜，但聊天却是在一个月之前，周子瑜发来：

“我们分手吧。”没有问号，她擅自决定了她们之间牵绊的结局，用五个字组成这段纠缠多年感情的归宿。

而凑崎纱夏没有回复，而是投入一场一场戏里，她不愿意去想，也不敢想，妄想用工作麻痹自己，但当她独自一人躺在床上的时候，她觉得周子瑜从未说出口的苦痛都往她身上来了，连呼进肺里的空气都像是刀子，扎得她好疼。

她总想着自己不是明星该多好，但当她第二天面对无数的镜头和打光灯，她才幡然醒悟，她是，她已经是，她一定要是，她是成千上万人的希望，是他们头顶的白月光，是他们的水仙花少女，她也曾是周子瑜的。

但现在不是了。

她们曾一起在窄小的练习室里练到天光，两个人外国人一同躺在地上背韩语，像是鹦鹉学舌，嗯嗯啊啊的说劣质韩语。

她们曾一同躺在窄小的宿舍床上，对着对方说，我们肯定会出道，肯定，凑崎纱夏总从背后抱着周子瑜，周子瑜的脊梁骨总咯得她有点痛，但她总会抱得更紧，凑崎纱夏贪恋周子瑜身体的温度，子瑜你太瘦了。她常说。

她们曾在大雨滂沱的夜晚里做*爱，凑崎纱夏宗是把自己送进去的很深很深，而另外一边会攀上周子瑜的脊梁骨，头抬起看她高*潮时的表情，周子瑜的眼角发红，眼睛湿润，被顶得气息不稳，她们吻得汹涌，中间混杂着周子瑜的呻*吟，周子瑜有些缺氧，视线逐渐模糊，快感袭来，在这样的情况下，她攀上了高峰，脑子里一片空白后，出现了一朵花。是剧毒的曼陀罗。

她是被驱逐出沙漠的水神，而凑崎纱夏是因为拯救她而深染剧毒的曼陀罗。

她们曾在比赛时在无人的关心的角落里传达爱意，擦肩而过的时候触碰的手都能证明。

她们曾一同在舞台上唱跳，面对前面不断挥舞的荧光棒，面对万人的呼喊，她们像是精密的仪器，将上千万人的爱意一并吸收归纳在舞台上盛出最灿烂的花。

从曾经黑暗的深不见光的练习室突然被变成了华丽炫目的舞台，她们从那间被汗水浸没的练习室出发，一步步攀上了天穹。而她们的感情却像是被人放凉的开水，逐渐被时间降低热度。

凑崎纱夏敲击着屏幕，打下一句又一句话，然后又删除，打字，删除，打字，删除，她有许多话想跟周子瑜说，

“你还好吗”  
“你会不会很疼”  
“你怎么样了”  
还有那句她因为恐惧而不敢问出口的  
“为什么要分手”

如果周子瑜说，“我不爱你了”

这是她这辈子最不愿意听到的一句话，她可以从电视机上听到，可以从路人口中听到，任凭谁说都可以，但是这个人不能是周子瑜。

周子瑜是她欲望的具象化，从她爱上周子瑜的那天，周子瑜就像是融入了她的血肉，无时无刻不存在，倘若人的血肉从人的身体里脱离，人会怎么样呢？会死的。

她觉得和周子瑜的关系没有一样是可以让她大大方方去慰问她的，前女友？前队友？前同事？这个前字总是分外刺眼，成了她们之间深不见底的鸿沟，前字分成两个悬崖，她们各站一端。

组合轰轰烈烈走了好多年，但总是要落下帷幕，有人走有人留，周子瑜选择了继续当歌手，而凑崎纱夏选择了当演员，他们在这架庞大爱豆河流里，奔流了八年，而后她们汇成自己的小小河流，在各自的领域里发光发热，成为另外一批人的红玫瑰。

周子瑜出solo的时候，采访里有人问她，有没有和前队友联系，周子瑜突然失了神，眼睛短暂地失去了焦距，她和凑崎纱夏有多久没联系了呢？

自从凑崎纱夏进组后，山里的信号常常不太好，忽断忽续，让她们从视频聊天变成了打字，而信息也常常会中断，周子瑜不是爱拿着手机的人，凑崎纱夏曾经是，但后来她沉迷在厚厚的剧本里，练习扮演的角色，练习哭，练习笑，练习与人纠葛，凑崎纱夏总是很努力，但是她们之间的距离也被两个人的努力放大，周子瑜闲下来的时候会看手机，点进去常常没有回复，等她深夜睡着之后，手机又会突然亮起，传来那个人的消息。

“吃了吗”“收工了”“起了吗？”“回公司了”  
然后几句话之间却隔了十几个小时，简短而残酷的回应，漫长又刺眼的时间啊。

她的戏持续了大半年，周子瑜也煎熬了大半年。

镜头重新回到采访，周子瑜笑着说：姐姐们都很忙，没有人看见她放在桌子下的手，用力地握拳，新做的指甲陷入肉里，留下发红的印子。

凑崎纱夏打电话给平井桃的时候，对面叹了口气，说我现在在过去的路上了，她们在国内早就看到了新闻，她听见平井桃问：

“你和子瑜怎么样了”

“分手了，但是她没说原因”

对方的叹息在行驶的保姆车里传来，叹气时的气息全数通过电流涌入凑崎纱夏的鼓膜。

“你知道子瑜这段时间的状态很不好吗？她solo忙完又开了演唱会，连轴转，早就生病了”好友的话里没有指责，平静地像是在陈述事实，对没错，这就是事实。

“我不知道。”凑崎纱夏的眼泪一下就流下来了，漫长的时间流里她想要抓住某些东西，攀上更高的地方，却忘了陪她一起走的人在做什么。

凑崎纱夏的眼圈和鼻头都是红的，她赤脚踩在地上，站在窗前，空调将地面温度降得很低，直接往她心里窜，她像是在狂风呼啸的冰天雪地里站着，风直往她身上吹，她的背后没有人，只有她自己，但是她想找回那个给她披上衣服的人。

她买了最快的航班，平时走过很多次的机场莫名今天就冷得钻心刺骨，她带着口罩和帽子，眼窝凹陷，失去了往日的灵动，大概没有人会认出这是在屏幕前发光发热的凑崎纱夏，那个甜蜜的大阪甜心，怎么会是这蜷缩的机场的椅子上，等待飞机起飞一脸疲惫的人呢？

白织灯照在地板上，凑崎纱夏盯着那处看了好久，她想了很多，在这段关系里，周子瑜发出的信号她总是错过，周子瑜哪里不疼，她翻看她们的微信记录，字里行间周子瑜都在喊疼，藏在那一句句“没事”，“好”，“去吧”里，她早就该发现这信号，但是她在做什么呢，她做了什么呢？她什么都没做，她眼泪流进口罩里，没人能看见，黑色的口罩就算被打湿了也无所谓了，让她哭吧。

她隔着病房的玻璃看着周子瑜睡在里面，眼睛紧闭，像是等着亲吻的公主，也是脆弱的不堪一击的人类，凑崎纱夏的手触摸到玻璃，妄想触碰玻璃屋里的人，却只在玻璃上留下自己的指纹。

周子瑜做了好长好长的一个梦，她梦到凑崎纱夏回来了，就坐在她旁边，碎碎念地给她削苹果，唠叨她为什么不好好休息，中间伴随着其他声音，像是其他人的呜咽，声音里含着的悲伤让她也很想哭，是谁的声音啊？我为什么会这么疼啊，别哭了，别哭了，你哭得我好疼。

你是谁啊？周子瑜在梦里反复问，但是她看不清，听不清，她实在是太疲惫了。

等她睁开眼的时候，是凌晨六点钟，天微微亮，太阳还没起来，窗子外面传来鸟啼声，很清脆，她挪动了一下手，却发现床旁边趴着个毛茸茸的金色脑袋，对方的口罩拉到了下巴，露出了巴掌大的脸，眼窝深陷，脸上还有泪痕，应该是哭着睡着的，她伸手摸了摸凑崎纱夏的脸，可怜孩子，脸上都没肉了，剧组不给饭吃啊？凑崎睡得很沉，并没有因为她的触碰而醒来，是真的太累了吧，她一直看着凑崎纱夏，像是世界末日前地球上最后的一块绿洲要被人类用记忆记住，久久的，死死的。

凑崎纱夏醒来的时候，才发现周子瑜已经醒了，正望着窗外的花和树，她喉咙沙哑，说不出任何话，周子瑜转过头来，她们两人对视，却没有人开口说话，直到周子瑜说：

“你怎么瘦了这么多，剧组不给你饭吃吗？”  
凑崎纱夏鼻头一酸，眼泪又要涌出来，她在周子瑜面前总是不堪一击，她低着头摇了摇头。

“不用拍戏吗？”周子瑜问

“不拍了，以后都不想拍了”凑崎纱夏说

“为什么？”

“女朋友都要给气跑了，我不想拍了”

“你的腿还疼吗？”周子瑜此时才感觉腿有股钻心的疼往上涌，身体传来信号，她后知后觉，但是为什么先前却一点感觉都没有呢？大概是另一块地方更痛吧。

周子瑜摇了摇头，凑崎纱夏以为她要说她不疼，但周子瑜开口说：

“我不是了”  
“不是什么？”  
“女朋友，我不是了”  
“可我没答应，你不能擅自做决定”

周子瑜抓紧了被子，浑身发抖，凑崎纱夏眼圈泛红，咬着嘴唇，终于哭出声来。

“子瑜，你看看我吧，你看看我变成什么样，我什么都可以不要了，我不要了，但是你别不要我，”

凑崎纱夏哀哀地说，话里都是浓烈的切不开的绝望，这场审判有周子瑜主导，将她打入地狱，将她捆起来的枷锁却是她自己犯下的错。

“我好痛，我好痛”凑崎纱夏咬着因为长途飞行而干燥破裂的下唇，用力程度像是吸血鬼的尖牙扎入了人类的动脉，周子瑜觉得她要把自己咬碎了。

“你别不要我”声音里是化不开的哀切。

凑崎纱夏走过来，哭得上气不接下气，像是摔下舞台的人是她，毛茸茸的金脑袋垂着，快要低到地里去，她想挖个坑跳进去，最好把地球挖穿，那样她就能去平行时空，让另外一个时空的周子瑜爱上她。

周子瑜叹了口气，“你这是在耍赖，明明受欺负的人是我。”

“我不耍赖，你就不要我了”

凑崎纱夏急切地哀求她，周子瑜觉得自己好痛，凑崎哭起来她觉得比她骨折还要痛，痛到哀毁骨立，身体每一个细胞都在叫喊。

周子瑜坚持不下去了。

周子瑜伸手将凑崎拉到怀里，她最终还是输给了她的眼泪，计划了许久的坚决和残忍，在她的眼里面前不堪一击，她做不到。也不想做到。

“好了，别哭了，要你要你”周子瑜感觉到锁骨被眼泪浸湿，凑崎纱夏的眼泪透过病号服接触到她的皮肤，好凉。

“你这样别人会以为我欺负你的”

“是我欺负你了”凑崎纱夏一抽一抽地说。

“知错了吗？”周子瑜问。

凑崎纱夏疯狂点着头，像是被打中的地鼠。

“错哪了？”

凑崎纱夏摇摇头，“哪哪都错了”

“你能亲亲我吗？”凑崎哭着说。

周子瑜的吻应声落在她的眉心，鼻子，嘴唇，而后吻上她颤抖的眼皮，湿润的睫毛，用手指抹去她的泪痕。

“不要再哭了，我好疼”

周子瑜终于喊了疼，不是腿疼，是另外一个地方，是她的身体之外，是她的阿基琉斯，是她没有被冥河水浸没的地方。

周子瑜望着窗外，春天又要来了。她想。


End file.
